Wrong Love
by SmythePerfection
Summary: The only person who can see Sebastian is Kurt.


**A/N: This is the short story i made during my spare time, hope you like it! And i want to thank Achielua for helping me with the grammar and all. **

**Enjoy~**

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

Kurt wakes up from his sleep only to see Sebastian staring at him across his bed. He met Sebastian right after his mom died. He doesn't know why, but Kurt thinks that his Mom sent Sebastian to keep him happy. He tried to introduce Sebastian to all his friend too, but they just thought Kurt was depressed because his mom died. They can't see Sebastian. The only person who can see Sebastian is Kurt, but he doesn't believe it. He can't be the only one that's able to see Sebastian.

"Good morning, beautiful" The handsome and tall figure smiles at Kurt. For 10 years he has seen those beautiful green eyes every morning when he wakes up.

"Hi handsome…" he smiles back to Sebastian. He is the only friend he trusts. Kurt's not even sure if his friends from school really want to be with him. He's a freak who talks to the air, they think so, but Kurt's actually talking to Sebastian. His friend tries to explain it to Kurt but he never believes them. He thinks Sebastian is real. They grew up together, and yes Sebastian was a child when he met Kurt. Ghost don't grow up, right? Sebastian is human, but he's just too shy to be seen by someone, Kurt always think so.

"Ready for school?" Sebastian walks and sit on the bed. Sebastian places his hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbing it slowly.

"Will you be at Glee club later?" Kurt asks him as he held Sebastian's hand on his nods.

"I'll be at Glee club. I'll be by your side everyday Kurt, but I don't want you to talk to me in public places, okay?" he smiles kindly to Kurt hoping he will understand why. He just doesn't want Kurt to be alone in his school again, he doesn't want his friends to talk behind Kurt's back again, he doesn't want Kurt to be called a freak again.

At that moment Burt comes in. "Kurt? Who are you talking to?" he looks around the room and finds no one except Kurt.

"I'm talking to Sebastian, dad…" Kurt sits on his bed looking at nothing but the empty air. He's looking at Sebastian right now.

Burt smiles."Tell him I said hi," he never blames Kurt for having a ghost friend. He would do anything to keep his son happy, especially after he lost his mom. Burt never sees Kurt smile like the wayhe does when he talks about Sebastian. Who ever Sebastian is, Burt just wants to thank him for making his son happy. He remembers the first time Kurt smile after his mom's death. He smiled to the air and he told Burt he just got a new friend named Sebastian, but Burt never sees Sebastian, he never sees the green eyed boy that Kurt describes. Burt never feels his presence around either.

Kurt looks at his dad and smiles. "Why don't you just talk to him? He's right here, dad." he laughs and pats an empty space on the bed.

Burt walks in to the room. "Hello Sebastian," Burt says to the empty air "and get away from my son's bed, you both are still too young to be in one bed." he says jokingly.

Sebastian smiles, he can see that Kurt's blushing. He respects Burt in all the way he 's the only one who doesn't think Kurt as a freak, he's just glad that Kurt has a great father such as Burt.

"Kurt, tell him I'm not going to do anything to you" Sebastian giggles.

"Dad, he's not going to do anything to me…" Kurt feels a blush of embarrassment creep onto his face. Burt laughs.

"Just making sure," He walks to Kurt's bedroom door "son, you better be quick. I don't want you to be late for school." Burt walks out from Kurt's room.

"Your dad's funny…" Sebastian laughs as he gets up from Kurt's bed, grabbing his hand to help him stands wakes up.

"I love my dad." he smiles as he wakes up from the bed.

* * *

He walks to the choir room after being shove to the locker and some name calling like usual. But it's not going to discourage him, because he wants to sing something to Sebastian. He've been thinking about singing a song to Sebastian all night, he just wants to show how big his love to Sebastian is today, in Valentine Day, and hope he will be able to show it the day after this, or maybe forever.

Kurt sits in the corner of the room besides Sebastian. He smiles to Sebastian that seems like nothing but an empty air to his friends. He waits for Mr. Schue to speak while Rachel comments about Valentine day patiently while, his heart beating fast.

"Sebastian?" Kurt whispers.

"Hmm?" Sebastian looks at Kurt with a questioning look.

"Are you sick of Rachel?" Kurt asks him quietly.

"Don't be like that Kurt, she's your friend" Sebastian smiles. Kurt just loves how kind Sebastian is, he never gives a bad comment to people around him. He likes to smile to everyone, but no one ever seems to notice him, even his friends in school.

Kurt nods and waits for Rachel to end her speech of how much Valentine day sucks. Everybody knew she just broke up with Finn, the quarterback and the most popular boy in school, two days ago and she seems like she can't accept it. But Kurt's sure they will get back together, because they're Finchel. They will get back together, even when they go through the worst break up, and even when Finn cheats with Quinn, they got back together. Everyone knows it.

"Okay, Rachel, are you done yet?" Mr. Schue finally speaks. However can't loose Rachel, she's like the most talented member of Glee club, she's like the young Barbara Streisand to everybody. She nods and flip her hair as she walks to her chair.

"So is there anybody who wants to sing a song about Love?" Mr. Schue takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Me!" Kurt raises his hand immediately as he smiles at the empty space besides him. Everyone in the club looks at him while whispering something to each other. This is the first time Kurt raises his hand and sing solo in public and everyone seems to not like it.

"Alright Kurt, we'd like to hear that." Mr. Schue smiles and lets Kurt take his space. The teacher himself even raise his eyebrow to him though.

Kurt clears his throat hoping that he can get everyone's attention.

"So, this song is for the guy who sits in the corner of this room, Sebastian Smythe." everyone in the club looks at the empty chair in the corner, seeing nothing but an empty red chair. Everyone in the Glee club always thought that Kurt's strange, he always sits on the chair beside the chair in the corner, he never allowed anyone to sit in that chair, and he always smiles to that chair.

"You even named the chair in this room? This is getting creepy…" Puck said as he looks at the empty chair in the corner. Mr. Schue immediately shuts him up.

"Keep going…" Sebastian smiles and whispers to Kurt. He just want to run away from that room, he doesn't want to hear any mocks his friends would make. He sighs and keeps that smile on his face.

"So, I've been thinking of singing this song all night, this is it" he looks around the room nervously as the music starts playing. God, everyone's already looking at him in a strange way, he doesn't think he can sing the song. He took a deep breathe and close his eyes while the intro plays.

_If I had to live my life without you near me__  
The days would all be empty__  
The nights would seem so long_

He open his eyes and he sees the surprised looks in his friends face.

_With you I see forever oh, so clearly__  
I might have been in love before__  
But it never felt this strong_

Sebastian and everyone in the club is surprise, is he falling in love with a non existent thing?

_Our dreams are young and we both know__  
They'll take us where we want to go__  
Hold me now, touch me now__  
I don't want to live without you._

Yes, he is... Sebastian feels his chest tighten.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you__  
You oughta know by now how much I love you__  
One thing you can be sure of__  
I'll never ask for more than your love._

'I can't give you my love Kurt.. Our kind is different' Sebastian wants to just say those words to Kurt.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you__  
You ought to know by now how much I love you__  
The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my__  
love for you._

Everyone starts to feel awkward because Kurt keeps staring at the empty space in the corner. Sebastian just wants to disapear from that room, he doesn't want to be the reason his friends keep looking at Kurt like that.

_If the road ahead is not so easy__  
Our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star__  
I'll be there for you if you should need me__  
You don't have to change a thing__  
I love you just the way you are._

'No Kurt.. this must change you shouldn't falling in love with me in the first place ' Sebastian just wants to cry.

_So come with me and share this view__  
I'll help you see forever too__  
Hold me now, touch me now__  
I don't want to live without you.__  
_

Kurt continues to sing the whole song while staring at Sebastian in the corner of the room.

After the song ends everyone claps their hand awkwardly, only Sebastian gives him a standing ovation. Kurt feels relieve, he takes a deep breathe and walks back to his chair.

"Kurt, Seriously? You sang to a chair?!" Rachel says as she looks at Kurt in disbelief, "you're a freak."

'Oh no,' Sebastian looks around and he sees Kurt's friends and their stares. He just couldn't stand seeing Kurt being harass by his friends. He disappears from the room slowly, he just wants to make Kurt happy, but in fact, he's the reason why Kurt is so sad his whole life. Surely enough, Sebastian disappears leaving no trace behind, not even saying goodbye to Kurt.

"Yeah, freak!" everyone in the club starts calling him names. Kurt thought this club was the only club who stands against bullying, he's wrong. He regrets joining this club right now.

Everyone starts harassing Kurt. He cries as he looks around, but he didn't notice Sebastian any where. Where is he? He just looks down and takes everything they say. Mr. Schue tries to stop them, but there's no use. They're too much compare to one teacher.

* * *

After Kurt got home, he finds his dad looking sad sitting on the couch with his head buried on his hand.

"Dad, what happen?" Kurt places his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Your teacher just called me…" Burt looks up to Kurt, his eyes red and wet. "Kurt, you need to know that Sebastian doesn't exist" Burt feels bad about saying it, he knows his son loves Sebastian so much even though he doesn't exist and can't be seen by other people but Kurt. Burt hopes his kid will understand why he has to say that, because his dad just doesn't want his kid to be harassed again, especially in front of so many people.

Kurt feels tears in his eyes. "Sebastian does exist dad!" he shouts and he pulls his arm from his dad's shoulder. He can't believe his dad just said that to him. All this time his dad always talked to Sebastian he never said Sebastian doesn't exist until right now. Kurt feels like his own dad just stab his heart

"You're just like the others, go on just call me a freak right now!" he looks at his dad in the eyes.

"Kurt, stop acting like a child! Sebastian does not exist!" his father gets angry. He wishes he could just explain everything to Kurt, he wishes that his son would understand what he said, he wishes Kurt would just let Sebastian go.

Kurt runs into his room and slams the door. He really doesn't believe his dad just yelled to him like that. He's never seen his dad get so angry because of him, he never even seen his dad angry before, not really. He screams to his pillow, letting all the feeling inside him drain. He keeps on crying until he fall asleep. He hopes he will see Sebastian when he wakes up.

Kurt wakes up the next morning only to find that there's no Sebastian across his bed. He feels confused. Where's Sebastian? Why did he left ever since Kurt sang a song to him? Did he not like the song? Those questions keep creeping in his brain. He looks around and still, there's no sign of Sebastian in his bedroom. He runs downstairs and he still can't find him any where. Kurt looks at his clothes and he remembers that he forgot to shower yesterday, he walks into the bathroom feeling nothing but sadness inside of him.

He looks at the mirror in the bathroom, he looks horrible. Those eye bags and red eyes makes him want to look away. He misses the greetings Sebastian does every morning, where he calls Kurt beautiful and smiles to him. Kurt looks down at his sink, feeling tears roll down his face. He can't imagine life without Sebastian. He looks up at the mirror and he looks even more horrible than before, he felt the like the ugliest human being on earth.

He slowly undresses and then he takes a long shower. Maybe everyone is right, Sebastian doesn't exist. He dried his body and gets out from the room with a towel covering his lower body. He looks at his nightstand and he notice a piece of paper on the table. He frowns and walks to the nightstand. He reads the paper; it is a note from Sebastian.

'Goodbye Kurt, Sebastian'

Kurt chuckles, he feels ridiculous right now. Kurt thinks that the note is from his dad, not knowing Sebastian had really written it. Kurt still doesn't believe it though, Sebastian is going to be back. Maybe he's hanging out with his own friend and suddenly forgot the way to go home. Kurt rips the note and dump it in the trash can. He doesn't have mood to go to school right now, not until Sebastian back by his side. He picks a T-shirt and some shorts from his closet and then he gets dress. He's not going to give up, maybe Sebastian's still around the house.

"Sebastian? Sebastian?" Kurt keeps calling Sebastian's name as he walks around the house.

"Kurt?" His dad whispers, feeling slightly annoyed because Kurt couldn't keep his voice down.

"Sebastian, is that you?" Kurt looks around and found his dad standing behind him. "Dad! Sebastian's missing!" he hugs Burt tight and cries on his shoulder.

"He actually never existed in the first place Kurt…" Burt tries to calm him down but Kurt quickly pullsback and runs to his bedroom.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Burt follows him into his room.

"I'll wait for him." he sits on the edge of the bed. Burt knows his son means it, he's going to wait until Sebastian comes back.

* * *

It's been a week since Kurt started waiting on that bed, not even showering, eating, or anything. You can barely see some flesh in his body. His father curiosity keeps growing everyday, if Kurt doesn't eat or drink he will die. Burt doesn't want his food turned spoil and untouched.

* * *

It has been two months and Kurt wakes up on a hospital bed. Depression makes diseases come to him easily, he looks around and still finds no Sebastian around. He just hopes if he wake up tomorrow he will see the perfect figure of a tall and muscular body across his bed. Maybe if he does die though, he could donate his heart to someone who would need it. At least that's the last thing he could do, save people's life, that's what he wanted to do ever since he was a child. He couldn't save his mom's life and maybe he can save someone life right now with his heart.

"Dad…?" He whispers, that's the first word he said in two months besides calling Sebastian's name over and over again.

Burt jumps from his seat. "Yes son? Are you feeling better?" he asks.

Kurt stares at the ceiling, a lot of tubes visible that connects to his body. He feels like he can't carry his own soul. He tries to speak by using all of his power.

"If I die, can you donate my heart to someone?" he says slowly. The shallow sound of his breathing can be heard slowly.

"If that's what you want, I will son, I will do everything to keep you happy, but why? " Burt say as tears rolls from his eyes.

"Dad," Kurt looks at his dad "thank you f-for keeping me happy and I want that to be the last thing I do instead of laying worthlessly on the hospital bed." he smiles weakly at Burt. "Dad why does my head feel so heavy?" Kurt says softly, his own voice can barely be heard. The sound of the machine's beeping in the room seems slowing.

"D-do you want me to call the doctor?" Burt panics. He doesn't want to loose his son.

"N-no, dad… I- I love y-you. T-thanks for everything…" Kurt closes his eyes slowly while holding his dad's hand.

"Kid, no, please stay with me…" Burt says softly.

-Beeep-

He held Kurt's hand tighter, hoping he could bring his son back. Burt buries his head on his son's hand.

"No, no, no, please come back" he keeps repeating those words. But there's no use. He had lost his family, his wife and now his only son.

* * *

Two weeks later Burt still feel the loneliness from Kurt's death. He misses those smiles, the sound of his voice, and the way he dresses even. His son was really special. He just miss his son. He still remembers the way Kurt would smile every time he tells Burt that Sebastian is there. Burt feels a single tear in his eyes. He takes a deep breathe and wipes the tear away. He is alone in that house now.

The sound of knocking on the door breaks the silence in the Hummel house. Burt opens the door and sees a beautiful figure of woman with green eyes smiling at him on the front door.

"Is this the Hummel family house?" she asks Burt.

Burt nods and notices that her hair looks like Elizabeth's hair and the way she speaks the same way Kurt does.

"I'm Maria, I'm here to thank you and your son for saving my son's life." she holds Burt's hand and gives him an exaggerated bow.

"Your son has my kid's heart?" Burt asks, his voice shaking. "Where's your son?" he looks around but finds no one.

"He's still in the car, he's so shy, should I call him?" Maria says with an excited voice that keeps reminding Burt of Kurt.

"Yes! I would like to meet your son!" Burt says with the widest smile on his face. This is the first smile he's shown to the world after his son's death.

Maria walks to the car and talks to someone in the car, after a minute a figure of a tall man with green eyes comes out from the car. The tall man walks to the door with his hands on his pocket.

"Hi…" the guy smiles to Burt, the color of his green eyes make Burt remember of the man Kurt likes to describe.

"Hello son, what's your name?" Burt feels happy, he feels like he can feel the heart beat of his son's heart.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." the guy says to Burt, leaving him shocked.

"S-sebastian?" he feels tears falling from his eyes. The guy Kurt likes to describe is real, and he's standing right in front of him right now. He can't help but pull Sebastian in a tight hug "You're real."

Sebastian is surprise at the sudden movement. He looks around the house and finds a blue eyed boy smiling at him from the living room.

"Thank You" he whispers. Sebastian feels like he has known that person before, but then he nods at the guy and he smiles before the guy dissapear.

Burt finally pull back from the hug. "Sorry I'm being emotional," he laughs as he wipes some tears from his cheek. "I'm glad that I can see you…" Burt smiles.

Sebastian doesn't know what that even means, he just nods and pats Burt shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was it. The song is "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" by George Benson. **

**Tell me what's your favourite part and what you think of this story :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
